The Good Ol' Days at Shiz
by Chanty420
Summary: Experience the crossover of a lifetime! Join the cast of Wicked and Les Miserables as they attend their classes at Shiz University. Witness their ups, downs, trials and tribulations as well. Rated T to be safe...Co-written with PhantomoftheBarricade1832, Modern AU Highschool. Shiz University. Enjonine, Mariette, Fiyeraba...more ships implied..
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Ol' Days at Shiz**

**A/N: So this is Chanty420, the person who is co-writing with PhantomoftheBarricade1832. But just call me Chantal. Me and Phantom have decided to make this a crossover of two of our favorite musicals, Les Miserables and Wicked. I've been craving to write a Modern AU and, well, I'll give this over to Phantom. Enjoy! So far, she hasn't sent me an a/n, so you'll probably hear from her sooner or later :)**

**Disclaimer: We will (sadly) never own Wicked or Les Mis, all rights go to their respective owners. We just borrow the characters, torture them, make them laugh and all that jazz. We do not plan on permanently kidnapping them...cause if we did that then that would cause a lot of money...**

It was another wonderful day in September at S*** University. The perfect day for a new year to start.

Students from all over the place had just started to arrive. Some where along the hallways, either reading books or befriending people.

Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp, daughters of the Governor of Munckinland, have just entered the school premises. Frex had just left the two of them behind.

"Don't feel bad, Fabala." Nessa tried to comfort her sister. You see, Frex had just given Nessa his parting gift, and big surprise, had left her older sister with nothing. Elphaba was about to respond when she heard the doors open. It was Fiyero Tiggular and Francis Courfeyrac, who looked like they had just instantly became friends. Elphaba wasn't surprised when a huge crowd swarmed around the two of them. She shook her head.

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine, Papa." Julien Enjolras reassured his father, Monsieur Fauchelevent, that he and his sister will be fine.<p>

"I know. See you soon the both of you." Fauchelevent smiled. Their mother, Fantine, nodded in agreement.

"See you soon, mama and papa!" Euphrasie (Cosette) Fauchelevent waved.

The two hadn't even stepped out of the car when they heard a squeal from behind them.

"Enjy!" Galinda Arduenna Upland shouted, running over and squeezing all of the air out of Enjolras' body. "I missed you!"

Enjolras squirmed in Galinda's grip. "Glinda, I saw you yesterday," he replied, trying to pry the blonde off.

"It's Galinda with a ga," she said, huffing and pulling back. "Why can't you ever get my name right? I've been your girlfriend for how long now?"

Enjolras grimaced. "Three years," he muttered. "Sorry, darling," he said, almost choking on the last word.

Galinda giggled, kissing his cheek. "It's okay, Enjy. I forgive you. Hi Cosette," she said, finally taking note of the other blonde's presence.

Cosette smiled and hugged her. "Hi, Galinda. It's nice to see you again," Cosette said.

"It is good to see me, isn't it?" Galinda asked. Enjolras was about to speak up, but Galinda cut him off. "No need to answer, that was rhetorical."

Enjolras was again about to say something when someone else interrupted.

"Enjolras!" Elphaba shouted, making her way towards them, Nessa wheeling behind her. "I've been looking for you. Did you- hello, Galinda," the raven haired girl said, regarding Galinda coolly.

"Elphaba," Galinda responded curtly. "How...lovely to see you again. I hope that your summer was good. Hello to you too, Nessa."

Nessa waved shortly and Elphaba nodded tightly. "Oh, yes," she told the blonde. "It was very relaxing." She turned her attention back to Enjolras, who was watching the entire scene with baited breath. "Anyway, I was wondering what you thought of the book Doctor Dillamond had us read this summer."

Enjolras smiled. "I enjoyed it very much. Why don't we go finish this discussion somewhere else," he suggested. "I would hate to bore my dear Glinda." He offered his arm to Elphaba and she took it gently.

Galinda made a noise of protest. "It's Galinda with a ga!" she repeated. "And you wouldn't be boring me, sweetie," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and latching herself into Enjolras' other arm. "In fact, I would love to discuss the book with Miss Elphaba, that is, if she permits me to join."

Elphaba looked like she wanted to say no and Enjolras prayed she would, but Elphaba settled for an eye roll and a nod instead. Galinda squealed and Enjolras cringed.

"Amazifying!" she said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and looked at her sister. "Will you be alright, Nessie?" she asked. Nessa nodded and smiled at her sister. Elphaba returned the smile and the trio set off. Cosette was smirking as she helped Nessa inside the building.

_This is going to be a fun year,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Courf!" Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla giggled.<p>

"Bye, ladies!" he replied, throwing in a wink for good measure. They girls strutted away and Courfeyrac fist bumped Fiyero. "Did you see that? I had them like putty in my hands!"

Fiyero laughed, patting his back. "You are quite the charmer, my friend," he said, leading them down the hall. "I know you are known for your reputation," Fiyero started.

"Yours is worse!" Courfeyrac pointed out, smirking.

Fiyero mock glared at him. "Shut up," he mumbled, shoving the brunette. "What I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that are there any girls you might want to go steady with?"

Courfeyrac gave him a look of surprise. "Fiyero Tiggular, the Fiyero Tiggular is asking me about going steady with someone?" he asked mockingly. "I never thought I'd see the day. What has the world come to?" he shouted falling dramatically to his knees.

Fiyero kicked him in the back and Courfeyrac fell over. Fiyero bit his lip to keep from laughing as Courfeyrac picked himself up. He glared at Fiyero, punching him in the shoulder.

"Talk about kicking someone when they're down," Courfeyrac said, rubbing his back. "I was only kidding. Why are you so defensive? You were never this defensive about your reputation before."

Fiyero dropped his eyes to the ground. "No reason," he replied, shrugging lightly. "Well, I have to go. I'll be late for my first class." Fiyero patted Courfeyrac's shoulder again and took off down the hall.

"What is going on with you, Tiggular?" Courfeyrac mumbled. Fiyero had never once minded about being late to class. What was up with him? Courfeyrac shook his head and headed off to find his other friends. He would worry about Fiyero later.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later, Nessa!" Cosette called, waving at the wheelchair bound girl. She wondered how her brother was doing with Elphaba and Galinda. She could imagine them all now. Enjolras and Elphaba having an intellectual conversation and Galinda throwing in random responses here and there. The thought made her laugh.<p>

Her laughter was cut short by the sight of Shenshen, Pfannee, and Milla making their way towards her. Cosette sighed and braced herself for the worst. Another year of bullying. Oh joy.

"Hi, Cosette," Milla greeted, smiling sweetly. It made Cosette sick.

"Hello, Milla, Pfannee, Shenshen," she replied, greeting each girl in turn. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Pfannee grinned widely. "Well, there is something you can do."

Cosette sighed again. "And what would that be, Pfannee?" she asked, already regretting her choice of responding.

"For starters, you can change your outfit," Shenshen spoke up. "That dress is so last season. Honestly, it's embarrassing." Shenshen grinned wickedly when Cosette blushed and tugged on her dress.

Milla giggled. "Then you can tell that delicious brother of yours to hang out with more sophisticated people, instead of vegetables," she said, mocking Elphaba.

Cosette glared. "Lay off Elphaba," she growled. "And don't talk about Enjolras like that. Honestly, it's embarrassing." She smiled at the shocked looks on the girls faces. She did know how to damn defend herself.

"Listen here, blondie," Pfannee said in a low voice. "You may think you're tough, but you're not. You're weak, pathetic. You think you know how to defend yourself, well you don't. It's people like you who need to do us all a favor and disappear."

"And it's people like you who make me sick," another voice spoke up. The four girls turned and saw Éponine Thénardier making her way over. "So, why don't you girls get out of here, before something bad happens to your pretty faces," she said in an overly sweet tone.

The three girls scoffed.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" Shenshen said.

Éponine smirked. "Well, let's see who's tougher when I smash your face with my fist," she hurled at them. Éponine was about to continue, but she was cut off by Cosette.

"Stop, please," she whispered, her blue eyes trained on someone else. They followed her gaze and spotted Enjolras walking back outside.

"Leave," Éponine hissed.

"We'll see you later, Courgette," Pfannee called, snapping her finger for the other two to follow her. They all smirked at Cosette and Éponine. Milla giggled and winked when she passed Enjolras, who just rolled his eyes in reply.

When he reached them Cosette plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Enjolras," she said, in far too perky tone. Enjolras gave her a weird look, but shook her strange behavior off.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking towards Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla's retreating forms.

Éponine opened her mouth, but Cosette elbowed her in the ribs. Éponine yelped, rubbing where Cosette's elbow had connected with her stomach. Enjolras raised a golden brow at Cosette, but she shook it off.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured her brother. "Right, 'Ponine?" She turned and smiled sweetly at the brunette, but to Éponine it was more threatening than sweet.

Éponine nodded and grinned at Enjolras. "Yup, everything's fine here, pretty boy," she agreed. She smiled when Enjolras blushed at the name and looked at his shoes.

"Right then," he mumbled. "We have class together, Cosette, so I thought I would walk with you." He held out his arm for his sister and she took it. "We'll see you later, 'Ponine," he said, walking away. That damned blush still resting on his cheeks.

Éponine waved enthusiastically. _Looks like someone has a crush_, she thought happily. With her feelings for Marius gone, she had turned her attention to Enjolras. And it seemed that he liked her too. But he was with Miss Perky.

He would never look at her twice with Galinda Arudenna Upland on his arm

**A/N: Okay, and that was it! First of all, sorry for any and all grammar errors. Secondly, Please review, follow and favorite our story. We've been working really hard on it. Just answer these questions:**

**1) What did you think of Cosette being bullied?**

**2) What thing do you want to happen here in this story?**

**3) How good or bad did me and Phantom do?**


	2. Chanty's Christmas Challenge

**Chanty's Christmas Challenge!**

**Hey everyone! No, it is not an update, I'm sorry, it's just that I've been having a serious case of writer's block and stress...no kidding. But since is the holidays, I've decided to bring y'all my first ever CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE! Whether you have an account or not, I'm pretty sure you can join in this challenge/competition... So goodluck, and I hope y'all participate!**

**For fanfictioners WITH ACCOUNTS**

**Through PM, send me a ONESHOT, Christmas related, Valentine's day related or April Fool's day related, and don't forget to USE THE FOLLOWING WORDS: delicate, soft and breeze. Entries should be sent to me until December 24th (CHRISTMAS EVE) and I shall post the first, second and third placers on my profile on Christmas, or a few days later... I shall PM you back if your entry is counted (this is only in terms of dates, since I will accept any entry involving these criteria). Ok, I bet you're all excited now right? Don't forget to add these details:**

**PM Message subject: Challenge Oneshot - *name, if there isn't a name, just state your username***

**Word count limit: NONE... But the only other type I can accept asides oneshots are poems :)**

**For fanfictioners WITHOUT ACCOUNTS**

**Now, obviously, you can't participate in the first challenge, since ya have no accounts. But don't worry... Here is yours. On any of my stories, you may review, and then tell me your three favorite holidays, three favorite Wicked characters, and a reason on why Christmas for you is an important holiday. All entries must be reviewed on or before December 24, 2014... And I will announce the results (1st, 2nd and 3rd placers) on Christmas days or a few days after. Have fun :) Oh, and I will message you through my a/n if your entry is still accepted (time zone problems)**

**1st placer prize/s: With account: I get to follow and favorite any of their stories. I will also shoutout their stories, and I will write any oneshot they wish**

**Without account: I will give them a shoutout through my a/n, and I will write any oneshot they want me to do. Plus, they get to tell me how to continue one of my stories!**

**2nd placer prize/s: With account: I will follow any of their chosen stories, and I will shoutout said story and give a mini review**

**Without account: They may send me three questions about myself that I need to answer or I'll be punished. I will give them a shoutout through my a/n**

**3rd placer prize: With account: I will shoutout any story of their choice and give a mini review**

**Without account: I will shout them out through my a/n**

**Ok so please try and take this seriously, for it would be great if y'all participate! Remember, submission of entries has a deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Ok, now this is the OFFICIAL WAY OF ENTERING. If I dont see this on any of my stories, you are not yet eligible to join. It's pretty simple. Okay, so here it is.**

**OFFICIAL WAY OF ENTERING:**

**Once youre done doing this, simply review and announce yes/no (yes if you'll participate in the contest and no if not). After that, state if this contest should continue next Christmas or not. And then lastly, if you will be participating, type L if it is the with account challenge and R if the guest challenge.**

**Like I said, I hope you'll join in, because that'll make me VERY happy. Speaking of happy, ADVANCED HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE. I promise to try and update soon!**

**~Chanty **


End file.
